Honey, where are the kids?
by artemis619
Summary: Chrom is a wonderful lord, general, and husband. Father? Not so much considering he somehow managed to lose both of his children! Now he and Robin have run through the crowded streets of Ylisstol in hopes of seeing a tuft of their children's blue hair!


"I cannot believe you managed to lose _both_ of our children!" Robin berated her husband as she and Chrom where practically running around the market place. Chrom had a look of shame on his face, as well as a large lump on his head (courtesy of his wife), as he scanned the crowd for their two children. "I said I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!"

Robin rolled her eyes as she continued looking through the crowd while calling out Lucina and Morgan's names. It had been only an hour or so since the tactician and lord had been looking for their two little ones, though to the parents it felt longer; Robin and Chrom had decided that day to take their children out to the marketplace of Ylisstol to show the children around the haildom for when they were both older. It was during that time when Robin left Lucina and Morgan with their father to give her a brief moment to look at a bookstore while Chrom would get the children something to eat; when the tactician met up with her husband holding snacks for the family to share she noticed two very important things missing: their children.

Of course Chrom being the dork he was didn't really notice it until it was pointed out to him by his wife, causing him to go into a slight panic before being hit upside the head then dragged to help search for the little prince and princess.

"They can't have gone too far, maybe they're still at the food vendors?" Chrom thought aloud.

"We checked the vendors three times, and not even a glance of them!" Robin reminded him angrily.

"Er, right..."

Robin stopped walking suddenly, causing Chrom to bump into her; he was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed her shoulders trembling. "What if we don't find them..." She said with a weak voice. "What if they get hurt and we can't be there to help them..." Robin sniffled as a small tear went down her face. Chrom looked at his wife sadly, it was rare to see her break down like this since it was normally him who freaked out when it came to the kids, but even Robin could feel the panic of losing their treasures.

Chrom pulled Robin into a gentle hug as he soothed his crying wife. "Hey, it's okay." He said softly. "Those two are strong, they can take care of themselves. Besides, they have the blood of the Exalt in them! They'll be fine." Robin nodded as she gave another sniffle, calming down as her husband wiped away her tears. Taking a deep breath, Robin got into serious mother mode, an air of resolve surrounding her as she began thinking of thier next plan of attack. "Okay then, first let's go find-"

"MOOOORGAAAAAAN!"

Both parents halted when they heard a high pitched voice call out their youngest's name.

"MOOOORRGAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU!" The voice called out again.

Robin and Chrom looked around for the source of the voice until Chrom spotted a young blued haired girl standing on top of a crate, tears streaming down her face as she called out the name again as loud as her little voice would let her. "Lucina!" Chrom called out and ran towards his daughter, Robin right behind him.

When hearing her name the princess turned to see her parents running towards her, more tears falling down her face. "Daddy! Mommy!" She cried as she jumped off the crate and ran towards her father, who scooped her up and held her tight while her mother covered her in kisses. "Oh gods, Lucina I'm so happy you're okay!" Robin said as she held back from crying again.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!" The young princess cried while her father patted her back to calm her down.

"It's okay now Lucina, we're here." Chrom hummed. After a few minutes of patting and talking to her soothingly, Lucina finally managed to calm down enough to where only one or two tears came down her face. Robin and Chrom sat their daughter down on a nearby bench so they could talk to her. "Lucina, what happened? Where's Morgan?" Robin asked.

Lucina rubbed her eyes as she spoke. "When Mommy went to the bookstore Daddy took me and Morgan to get snacks. But Morgan wanted to be with Mommy so he ran back to where she went. Daddy didn't see so I ran after him to bring him back, but then I got lost and couldn't find Morgan OR Daddy!" Lucina sniffled again.

Robin sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It would have been one thing if Lucina had found Morgan then for them to get separated, that way they could have at least gotten a clue of where to look, but since that wasn't the case it was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Except this little needle could run around, and the haystack was a large city bustling with activity. This was going to be a long day.

Scratching the back of her neck, Robin looked around the area they were in before turning to her daughter. "Lucina, if we took you back to where you got separated from Daddy, do you think you could show us which direction Morgan ran in?" Lucina rubbed her eyes before giving her mother a nod.

"Robin, what are you thinking?" Chrom asked as he followed his wife and daughter towards the food vendors until they reached the booth where he had lost the kids.

The tactician said nothing as she watched her daughter look around the area for a bit. "He went this way." Lucina pointed one direction then grabbed her mother's hand to walk her in said direction, Chrom following behind; after some walking the princess stopped and looked up at her parents. "This is where I couldn't see him anymore and got lost myself."

Robin looked around the area to see what clues she might get about her son's whereabouts. It wasn't until one building caught her eye did she give a knowing smile before looking at her husband in excitement. "I think I know where Morgan is!"

"What?! Where?!" Chrom asked quickly.

"Come on, I'll show you." She began jogging over to a building while Chrom quickly scooped up Lucina and hurried after his wife. When she began heading into a bookstore he sighed. "Um Robin, now isn't the time to go book shopping! We have to find our son, remember?" He called out.

"I know." Robin replied without looking back, rushing into the store as Chrom came in behind her, a tiny bell ringing when he entered. Setting Lucina down, the lord caught up to his wife as she spoke to an elderly man at the counter.

"Hey Sid." Robin smiled at the man.

"Ah! Hello Robin!" The man called Sid beamed. "Here for more strategy books? I just got a new shipment!"

"Not today. I actually lost something that might have wandered into your shop, have you seen it?"

Sid chuckled as he gestured his head towards a corner in the shop. "Little tyke came in about an hour ago. Was wondering when you'd come along here to get him."

Robin quickly thanked the man and began heading towards the back of the shop, maneuvering through the aisles with Chrom and Lucina right behind her. "Robin, what is going on?"

The tactician kept moving with a quick pace before she stopped when seeing a small pile of books set up as a fort, a tiny lump with blue hair breathing slowly as he slept. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief Robin walked towards the books and knelt down besides him just as her husband daughter reached her.

"Morgan!" Lucina cried out.

"Morgan, thank the gods!" Chrom said with relief as he and the princess rushed over to the sleeping toddler and his mother. Robin held a finger to her lips to indicate for silence as she picked up Morgan and held him tightly, tears gleaming in her eyes as she rocked the toddler.

Chrom smiled at the sight before kissing Morgan on the head and whispered to his wife. "How did you know he would be here?"

"I take Morgan to this bookstore every week. Little tyke must have remembered certain landmarks after he separated from you. He'll make a fine tactician someday." Robin explained as Morgan gave a tiny yawn in his sleep. "Thank Naga he's okay." She murmured as she kissed his head.

Robin didn't let Morgan go as she, Chrom, and Lucina left the bookstore back into the marketplace and began heading back to the castle. The family enjoyed their walk back home together, all the while though Robin made one important strategy note: She was _never_ leaving her kids alone with Chrom again!


End file.
